Broken China Fixes Minds
by Naurgurl
Summary: What if Petunia was actually pretending to hate Harry to save her marriage? What if Harry's only possible intellectual equal was a certain bushy-haired young girl that was also used to the title "Freak"? What does a broken teacup have to do with their blossoming friendship? Follow a seven year old Harry and Hermione on their path to Hogwarts. HermionexHarry. OC T for language later
1. Chapter 1

_A woman with flaming red hair and bright green eyes crouched in front of a crib, talking to her child. She looked scared and worried and above all, loving. "Harry you are so loved… Dada loves you… Momma loves you… Harry be safe...be strong…" A flash of emerald green light enveloped the woman. A thing walked into the room and pointed something at the child's heart. "Avada-_

_Crack!_ Harry sat bolt upright and smacked his head into the beam that ran across his cupboard. He was in a cold sweat and felt like he had been crying. He laid back down and calmed his breathing. His almost dead alarm clock told him it was six in the morning. He groaned. His Aunt Petunia would be downstairs any minute, demanding he "get up at once" and start his chores. It was a Saturday, so he had no escape from his guardians. To make it worse, he knew his grades would be delivered today. He always got the highest marks in school, even when he wasn't trying. Just last week he had been sleeping for three days in class, and when his teacher fired off questions at him, he answered every one of them right. His teacher was so shocked, she took him to the principal. After hearing what had happened the principal refused to believe he knew the answers. He told the teacher to leave the lesson plan for the following week, and let him quiz Harry. Again, Harry answered every question correctly. The principal got a lesson plan for the next grade level and quizzed Harry; again, the same results occurred. Astonished, the principal called Mr. and Mrs. Dursley to ask why Harry hadn't been placed in an advanced school, to which Mr. Dursley very firmly answered "That boy is as dumb as a post, and must have cheated some way!" Life was hell for Harry, and it was going to become even more so if something didn't change soon.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Now!" Aunt Petunia screeched through the narrow flap in the door as she unlocked it. Harry groaned and grabbed a pair of socks off the floor, knocking a spider off his boot as he went. Harry got dressed and met his aunt in the kitchen. Aunt Petunia had been nice to Harry every now and then, when they were alone. They were alone now and she smiled at him.

"Harry, my dear boy, I received your grades yesterday and-" Harry cut her off.

"I'm sorry Auntie! I tried pretending to be stupid like you said. I know all of this stuff though. The principal let me sit in on the next class grade and I knew all of that too. I just understand it all. I'm sorry Auntie! Don't let Dudley beat me up again…" Harry stopped talking seeing his Aunt's look. She shook her head and bent down to Harry's eye level, which was pretty short, him being only seven.

" Harry, don't worry. I told Vernon that there was someone tutoring you at school, which he believed. Now, there is a very nice family moving in next door, and they have a daughter your age. They neighbors say that their daughter… is like you." Harry's eyes widened into saucers. "Now Harry, listen to me. You aren't old enough to really know what happened to your parents, but they loved you very much. Since Lily died, I don't have the heart to hate people like you-"

"Auntie, there are more people like me? I'm not a freak? Mum was like me?" Petunia put a finger to his lips before he could continue.

"Yes, no, and yes. Anyways, I pretend to hate people like you for Vernon's sake, he never liked my sister or your father. Well, I called them and they would be delighted to have you come over to help their daughter get comfortable in the new neighborhood, and eventually school. Are you okay with that? They'll be here at four so I'm going to take you to the department store to get something to wear that's… more presentable." Petunia smiled slightly as her nephew nodded vigorously. " Good, well commit the girl's name to memory, as it wouldn't do to insult her. Her name is Hermione. Hermione Granger."

_Hi there! So yeah, new kind of story for me. I'll try to keep the chapters about this long, maybe a little longer. I try to update as frequently as I can, but writer's block and family circumstances make it difficult sometimes. Hope you like it! Feel free to review, flame, Pm me. Everything canon belongs to our Magnificent Queen, Ms. J.K. Rowling._


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was nervous. She was an average looking, bushy haired, really smart seven year old. And she was a freak. She had been told that all her life. Her parents never said it but she knew they thought it when she changed her hair color blue because she couldn't get a new book. She knew they thought it when she free fell from a two story house and landed lightly on her feet, skipping away without a scratch. She knew she was different from the day she started primary school, when she accidently burned an older boy who was picking on her. She learned how to lay low, stay out of the way but nothing helped; she was still noticed, and she was still a freak.

She knew today was going to be different, she could feel it. Her family was moving to a new home. She would go to a new school. She had some control over the freak things that happened, so she could pretend to be normal. Her mom told her there was a boy about her age that would be next door, and he would help her get settled in. She hoped she could finally find a true friend.

Hermione sat in the back of her parents' car and looked out the window at the blurring countryside. Her parents slowed the car and turned a corner. She read a sign Private Drive and took a deep breath as they pulled into the driveway of number three. As Hermione got out of the car, a thin, horse-faced woman guiding a scrawny, messed haired boy came out of the side door of the next house. They stood on the walkway connecting the houses, and the boy smiled as he watched her walk towards them. Hermione's mother put a hand on her shoulder and guided her towards the boy and the adult with him.

"Are you Mrs. Dursley?"

" Yes I am. Welcome to Private Drive Drs. Granger. This is my nephew, Harry. Harry, this is Dr. Granger and Dr. Granger, and their daughter Hermione." Petunia nudged Harry towards Hermione as Dr. Granger did the same to Hermione.

"H-hi. I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry smiled at the girl in front of him, who started blushing lightly.

" I'm Hermione. It's nice to meet you," Hermione smiled back. Harry smiled even wider and gestured to her bag that was in her hand.

"W-would you like some help with your bag? Are there any others? I don't mind helping you." Harry moved forward to take Hermione's bag, and she let him.

" Yeah I have two suitcases and a few boxes. When mum and dad open the door and show me where my room is, you can help me take everything up there. It's mostly books though," Hermione laughed a little and Harry looked elated.

" I love books too, so that's okay," Hermione smiled even more and grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him to the back of the car to help with the bags. Harry grabbed the heavier of the bags and walked them to the front door. Hermione's father had already opened the door and he led the children to Hermione's new room. Harry put the bags on the floor and went to get the first box. Harry came back to see Hermione with a color plate for the color of her walls. Harry put down the box with a thump and Hermione turned around.

" Harry, what's your favourite color?"

"I dunno… green maybe? or Blue. Yeah, either an emerald green or a dark blue." Hermione beamed at him

" Mine too! Which of these colors look most like emerald green?" Harry moved towards Hermione and pointed out one of the green squares. Hermione nodded and circled it with a pen. "Want to help me unpack my books? All this furniture is mine; we came and set it up early." Harry agreed and brought one of the boxes towards the tall bookshelf. Hermione opened the box and Harry's jaw dropped.

"Wow… Hermione, you have so many books! I wish I had this many at home…" Harry scanned the books. These titles were unfamiliar, but he hoped to read them one day.

"Well how many books do you have?"

"None really… only the ones I can nick from my cousin." Harry shrugged and Hermione's mom brought up some tea for them. After Hermione's mom left, Harry explained his situation to Hermione. When Harry told Hermione about his Uncle locking him in his cupboard for a week and he could only eat what Aunt Petunia brought him, Hermione gasped and dropped her cup. It shattered on the hard tile floor. Harry gasped and lunged for the cup, which then repaired itself in his hand. Hermione gasped, dropped to her knees, and grabbed the cup. Suddenly, the cup filled with tea again. Harry, mouth agape, looked up and locked eyes with Hermione. Hermione was speechless too, but she slowly started smiling.

"Y-you're like me Harry. You're like me!" Hermione tackled him in a crushing hug which Harry gladly returned. Hermione's parents came rushing up the stairs to see what was going on. Hermione, who had started tearing up, looked at her parents. "Mum… dad… Harry's like me… We broke the teacup on accident, and he fixed it! And I refilled it with tea! I'm not a freak!" Hermione's parents looked shocked and asked Petunia for an explanation.

"Well, I didn't want to tell Harry yet, but I guess I should explain it all now," Petunia sat on Hermione's bed, " There is a world none of you know about. There is magic in the world. And Harry, you are a wizard. Your mother was a muggleborn- she was like me but she could do magic. And your father was a wizard. Hermione as far as I can tell you're like my sister, she was born to non magical parents but she could do magic. There's a special school that you'll go to when you turn eleven. It's called Hogwarts. I don't know what it really is because I never went there, and I picked on your mother for going there," Petunia finished and Hermione smiled and turned to Harry.

"So… we have four years until we can go to this Hogwarts school." Hermione nodded. In that moment, Harry and Hermione made the silent pact to stick together always. Harry smiled to himself, feeling he truly belonged somewhere now. Hermione smiled to herself, feeling happy she now had a friend to call her own, and felt she finally found someone she could trust.

_So here's chapter two :) all canon -not much in this chapter- belongs to the fabulous J. ._


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Harry developed a friendship that nothing could break. Harry introduced Hermione to their school, and quickly found out that Hermione was just as smart as he was. Their teacher couldn't believe this and often just sent them to the library, or had them sent home. Harry went over to Hermione's house all the time and even spent the night, but her parents didn't mind, and neither did the Dursleys. The two kids got on nicely and didn't have any magic incidents until about six months after they became friends.

"Harry, go put on your nice clothes. Marge will be here soon," Uncle Dursley grumbled from the kitchen. Harry spun out of his cabinet and pleaded with his uncle, to no avail.

"Please Uncle Vernon, can't I go to Hermione's. I'll be out of the way and Aunt Marge won't be upset."

"Boy I told you to put on your good clothes and you're going to do it! Now!" Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the back of the neck and dragged him into the hallway. Harry became angry and scared, and he felt a strange electricity surge through him. Uncle Vernon bellowed and let go. Harry knew he was in for it, so he grabbed his bag and ran. He ran to Hermione's house and went in the side door that Hermione's parents always left unlocked for him. Hermione was in the kitchen grabbing a glass of water, and turned when he barged through the door.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione grabbed him and put him in a chair.

"Uncle Vernon grabbed me by the neck and was shoving me down the hall," Harry panted, "and I dunno, I felt weird and then he yelled and let me go and I just ran. Hermione don't let him and Dudley beat me up again." Hermione hugged him and they jumped when they heard Hermione's father break the silence.

"Harry, did you just tell Hermione that your uncle and your cousin beat you up?" Harry nodded and decided it was time to tell someone about what was going on.

"And my room is like…. that." Harry went to their hallway and pointed to their cupboard under the stairs. "And I do all the cooking and cleaning, almost all my clothes are too big hand me downs from Dudley, and my Aunt doesn't do anything because she wants to save her marriage, and Uncle Vernon hates people like Hermione and me." Harry finished and looked up to see that Hermione's dad was livid. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Harry and Hermione stood at the very end of the hall while Hermione's dad answered the door. A very large, red faced man stood there, and pushed passed Dr. Granger. Uncle Vernon spotted Harry and advanced towards him. Hermione stepped in front of Harry and put up her hands. Uncle Vernon flew backwards and out the door. The door closed and Hermione sank to the floor.

"'Mione! 'Mione are you alright?" Harry shook her a little, but she just seemed to keep sleeping. Her mom came over and picked her up, carrying her to her bed. I heard a loud pop and a person in white and blue robes walked over to me.

"Hello there - oh merlin, you're Harry Potter, it's so good to meet you Mr. Potter. I'm a witch healer, like a doctor in the muggle world."

"Muggle? What's a muggle?"

"Non magic folk. Now, there were two magic surges in this area. Why is that?"

"Well, the first was me," I explained what happened with Uncle Vernon, " and the second was my friend Hermione. Come up here, please," Harry led the witch up to Hermione's room. Her parents were shocked that another person was here, but after explaining the witch - Matilda was her name- was welcomed and began to work. After about five minutes she turned around to us and smiled.

"Your daughter is just fine. The surge of magic was too much for her at such a young age. She just needs some rest. Now, Mr. Potter, I'm going to do a once over on you. From what I heard of your uncle, I don't like him." Matilda walked over to Harry and started performing spells. As she went, she frowned more and more.

"Mr. Potter, please go get your Aunt. I will accompany you if you wish." Harry nodded and led Matilda to number four. Harry slipped inside and went into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia turned around and upon seeing the witch accompanying Harry, went outside with them. They went back to the Grangers and sat in Hermione's room.

"Mrs. Dursley, I am Matilda, head healer for accidental underage magic."

"Yes, I know. My sister got quite a few visits from St. Mungo's."

"Yes, well, I am disappointed in you. Mr. Potter here is undernourished, underfed, underweight, has three bones that must be rebroken, and deteriorating eyesight. How could you let this happen?" Aunt Petunia turned to Harry and started tearing up.

"I- I don't know… I was so concerned with saving my marriage…"

"Well, Mrs. Dursley," Matilda drew herself up to her full height, " Here is what will happen. I will take Harry to St. Mungo's for some intensive care, and when we come back, your husband and child will be gone from the house, and all of Harry's conditions will be improved. If I come back in three months and nothing has changed, I will have no choice but to take Harry from you." Aunt Petunia nodded and Matilda turned to Harry.

"Ms. Matilda, what's St. Mungo's?" Matilda smiled at Harry and offered her hand.

" Take my hand and I'll take you there." Harry turned around and said goodbye to his Aunt and to Hermione's parents. Harry grabbed Matilda's hand and felt a pulling around his navel area. He felt like he was dragged through increasingly small tubes and then it stopped. He fell to the ground and he felt arms around him, picking him up. He groaned a little, still dizzy from whatever that was.

"Get him to the underage ward now!" someone yelled and Harry blacked out.

_So there's chapter 3. Hope you all liked it. I'll try updating soon. All canon belongs to J.K. Rowling. _


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up in a stark white room on a very comfortable bed. He groaned and tried sitting up, but felt something on his chest pushing him back down. He looked up to see his Aunt Petunia sitting in the chair next to him. She smiled a little and went to call a healer. She returned with a young man in the traditional healer robes.

"Ah, so I see you're awake. I'm Healer David, I'm the one in charge of your healing," the man said walking towards the bedside table and picking up a chart. The man took a stick from his pocket and at Harry's bewildered expression, laughed and explained it was a wand.

"See Harry, your Aunt told us about some of your accidental magic. A wand is what wizards use to channel their magic. Right now, since you're so young, you can't control it at all, but when you get to age ten, you might start controlling it and at eleven, you go to Hogwarts." Harry nodded and the man started saying things in another language, pointing the wand at Harry. Harry's body glowed red then blue then yellow, then stopping glowing. The man nodded and wrote something on the chart. Aunt Petunia asked him what the glowing ment but he shook his head, calling for Healer Matilda. Matilda came in and David talked to her in hushed tones. All Harry could hear was "core". Matilda turned to Harry and Aunt Petunia, and told them she would run a few tests before giving the all clear. Harry nodded and went through the same process as with David, but this time he glowed even brighter. Matilda looked puzzled and asked them to wait a moment as the Healers all but ran out of the room. Harry turned to his aunt but she shook her head. All they could do now is wait.

An hour later, Healer Matilda walked in looking angrier than most people would have thought possible. She conjured up a chair for herself and looked directly at Aunt Petunia.

"Mrs. Dursley. Who gave you your nephew?" Aunt Petunia looked taken aback and retold the story of finding Harry and the letter attached from Dumbledore. Matilda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mrs. Dursley, this might not be a familiar term to you, but I'm going to tell you what we found and what it means. As you know, we healed Harry's bones, tried to improve eyesight, and took care of him to the point he is now a very healthy seven year old. As we were busy with that, we overlooked something that we have just found. His core is binded. In witches and wizards, what you muggles would call a "soul" is our magical core. It is influenced by emotions, environment, experience, mindset, and many other factors. It seems that young Harry's core has been binded since he was one. This is a nightmare in disguise. While it keeps his accidental magic to a minimum, his core grows and being binded, it will create a pressure. This pressure, when finally released, will not only affect him, but the ones he cares most about because his core is strongly tied to his emotions. Now, we can release his core from its bindings now when there will be less change, or we can wait."

Aunt Petunia looked completely befuddled. She looked at Harry, who seemed to grasp at least some of what was just said. Aunt Petunia looked back to Matilda, "It will change him and his loved ones, you say. How will he change?"

"I thought that would be your next question," Matilda smiled kindly," He'll grow taller, as the core is linked to a wizard's growth. Also, he will have better senses, meaning that his eyesight will fix itself completely if we unbind his core. If his core has been as tightly binded as we expect, he may also gain a year age wise. Also, if he has met someone who has drastically changed his life, or is his wizard equivalent- meaning the same age, magical abilities- that person will change too," Matilda turned to Harry, " Is there anyone you are worried might be affected?" Harry nodded, "Yes ma'am. Aunt Petunia and my best friend Hermione." Matilda nodded and Harry reminded her that Hermione was the girl who blew his uncle out of a door and slammed it shut. Matilda nodded again and yelled for Healer David to go get Hermione and her parents.

"Now Harry, when they get here I'll have to fill them in on what's going on, so go ahead and take a nap. When they know what's going on the parents can decide what will happen and we'll wake you then," Matilda nodded to Aunt Petunia and left. Aunt Petunia turned to Harry and stroked his hair. Harry fell asleep wondering what would happen next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up to the sound of voices outside his ward. He recognized Aunt Petunia's and figured that the Grangers must be here. Harry closed his eyes and strained his ears to hear what they were saying. He could only catch snippets.

"Her too? But-"

"Now really can it-"

"It's safe I assure you-" Then came another voice he was familiar with.

"Dad I want to." There was silence. Harry heard a heavy sigh and figured whoever had sighed was giving in and they were letting Harry get his core unbounded. Harry sat up, yawning as Hermione, her parents, Aunt Petunia, and Matilda walked in. They all sat down except Matilda and looked to her.

"Now, Harry, we've decided to unbind your core. Lay down, stay very very still and try not to focus on anything." Harry nodded and laid back down, letting his mind go fuzzy. Harry noticed a familiar voice in the distance reciting gibberish and then it stopped. Then, all at once things began to happen. Harry felt a warmth spread throughout his body and radiate out of him. He felt his body growth rapidly and now could hear the breathing of everyone in the room. Harry became very tense and tried to relax. He grew accustomed to the heat and found himself in a room. He looked around and a fiery bird he knew was a phoenix appeared to him. He moved towards it and it turned into a half lion half bird he knew as a griffin. He moved forward again and it rapidly morphed between a raven, a lion, a snake, and a badger. He reached the morphing animal and as he went to touch it, the room was gone and he was surrounded by darkness again. He felt something cool and heavy on his right ring finger and another on his index finger. He was curious but found he could not open his eyes yet. He heard gibberish chanting again and felt the warmth recede from his body and he opened his eyes. He looked around to see his Aunt and Hermione's parents looking pale. He sat up, looking for Hermione and found him on the bed next to him. She sat up at the same time and their eyes locked. Harry saw a spark in Hermione's eye that hadn't been there before and he smiled. He knew things had changed for the best.

_So there's chapter four! sorry I've been away so long there's a lot of family troubles right now. Anything canon in my story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Please review!_


	5. not a chapter

Hi readers. I profusely apologize for not updating for so long. My computer is not letting me access any of the programs to type it up, and I cannot access the two or three chapters I have already written and was going to post. Please bare with me as I put this story on Hiatus. I will try to rectify the problem and get back to writing as soon as possible. In the mean time I will try to write out the story lines in preparation for posting again. Thanks all for reading my stories!


	6. Chapter 5

The next few years flew by for Harry and Hermione. Harry's assumption about things changing for the best had come true. After he sat up and locked eyes with his best friend, he drank in the rest of her changes. Her unruly, frizzy, bushy hair had grown out to around her middle back and now curled in sleek ringlets. She was taller too, and her voice showed the most change. She had always been quiet, but she now sounded confident instead of timid. Harry had changed too. His hair turned a shade darker, but was still as unruly as ever. His eyes were a deeper green and he was taller. People started mistaking him for a ten year old just a few weeks after the incident. Harry and Hermione had to go into St. Mungo's regularly for a couple months until the healers were sure they were okay. Once they were cleared, the two settled back into their own routine. Aunt Petunia had forced Uncle Vernon out of the house, along with Dudley, and had gone back to using her maiden last name. The house was quiet but they were both okay with that. Hermione was now allowed over to Harry's house and their already high grades in school flourished. Hermione was anxiously awaiting her birthday and Harry was bursting with excitement for his birthday in just a few days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke with a start on July 31st. He turned to the alarm clock that read seven in the morning and decided he would get up and take a shower before greeting his aunt downstairs. After he showered, he went downstairs to find his aunt already up and cooking his breakfast. He smiled as he remembered the previous birthdays that got better and better, always starting with his favourite breakfast of poached eggs and toast. He walked into the kitchen and his aunt smiled at him.

"Happy birthday dear. Sit down, sit down," Aunt Petunia waved him into his chair and gave him breakfast. Harry devoured it quickly, thanking his Aunt all the time. She simply smiled at him. After they finished breakfast, Aunt Petunia led him to the sitting room where five presents were waiting for him. He tore into the paper, and found a book. He smiled and thanked his aunt. He tore into the others to find a new jumper, a sketchbook with pencils, and a camera. The last present was an envelope. He opened it to find five tickets to the zoo. He beamed and thanked his aunt for everything. She smiled and dropped a kiss on his forehead. She became solemn and looked Harry in the eye.

"Harry, do you still want to know what happened to your parents? It's a sad story and I don't want to put a damper on your birthday, but I think you're old enough to know," Aunt Petunia watched carefully, gauging his reaction. Harry remained stoic, but looked up at his aunt, nodding. Aunt Petunia sighed and launched into the story.

"Harry before you were born there was a wizard. A very dark, evil wizard. People like your mum, muggleborns, were fleeing for their lives, because this wizard believed them unworthy of magic. Well, your mum and your dad and their friends stood up to him and his followers. Thi put your mum and dad in even more danger. On Halloween when you were one, this wizard found the secret location of your parents house. He killed your father, and your mother. He turned to kill you, but the spell he used rebounded, destroying half of the house and him in the process. He's been gone since, but the letter we received when you were given to us says he might not be dead," Aunt Petunia paused, "You need to know his name. People are afraid to say it so they call him 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. He calls himself..Voldemort," Aunt Petunia finished, watching as her nephew let this information sink in. He looked sad, incredibly so, but when he looked up, he looked determined.

"Thank you for telling me Aunt Petunia. Will you tell me more about my mum? and my dad?" Aunt Petunia nodded and told him all she could remember about Lily and James Potter. Harry spent the morning listening and asking questions, and he was glad his aunt finally told him about his family. Harry had just finished lunch when there was a knock on the door. His aunt answered it and he heard a thick scottish accent. Harry went into the sitting room to wait. His aunt walked into the room followed by a woman in a long black dress. She looked stern, but her eyes showed curiosity and friendliness. She seemed old, maybe in her sixties. She wore her hair in a tight bun. The woman sat on the sofa across from Harry and his aunt.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I'm sure your aunt has told you of Hogwarts?" seeing Harry's nod, she continued, "Very good. I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, and I have come to see you to give you this," she handed him a letter which he opened and read. "It's an acceptance letter to Hogwarts, as well as a materials list. Now I have just spoken to miss Granger and her parents, and if you find it agreeable, I will take you all out now to get your materials." Harry beamed and nodded, looking to Aunt Petunia for approval. She nodded as well and Harry ran upstairs to get his coat. He came back downstairs and Professor McGonagall led the duo outside and to the Grangers' house. Upon entering the Grangers' house and going to the den, McGonagall addressed them all.

"Now, we will be traveling by floo powder. It's quite disorienting and warm, but it is safest," she pulled out a pouch and made each of them take a fist full. " Now, you will step into the flames, yell "Diagon Alley" and we will be on our way. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, you go first so I can find you if you go astray." Harry nodded and motioned for Hermione to go first. Hermione stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder down, yelling 'Diagon Alley!' and disappeared. Harry copied her and came tumbling out of another fireplace where he landed on top of Hermione. Hermione shoved him off and Harry helped his friend up. They laughed as they waited for McGonagall and their guardians. IN a few minutes, the four adults had come through the fireplace and dusted themselves off as McGonagall led them through the dark pub and into a bricked off alley. Hermione and Harry exchanged confused glances, watching intently as McGonagall tapped the wall, causing it to move apart.

_Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I promise I'll try to update more often. So, next chapter: Diagon Alley! Who should Harry and Hermione befriend while in Diagon Alley. a weasley, a malfoy, a lovegood, or a longbottom? Pm me or Review to vote! Everything belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling._


	7. Chapter 6

Harry and Hermione stood gaping at the beautiful, mystical sight before them. McGonagall seemed to smiled for a short while, before ushering them all down the alley. First, they went to a bank called Gringotts. The patrons were all small, mean looking goblins. Harry stuck close to Hermione, but they had to split up as a goblin led Harry to his vault and the Grangers exchanged muggle money. The goblin taught Harry the money system and when they arrived at his vault, Harry gasped. There was an overwhelming amount of every kind of coin, and several treasures as well. Harry took 100 galleons and put them into a feather-light money bag the goblin gave him. He returned to the Grangers and they set out. As they passed each store, McGonagall pointed out something different. When they had passed the apothecary, quidditch store, robe shop, ice cream place, and pulled Hermione away from the bookstore, McGonagall stopped in front of a dusty old shop that read "Ollivander's- Makers of Fine Wands" Hermione and Harry exchanged looks before rushing inside. They didn't get very far, because they crashed into a small, meek looking, slightly chubby boy. Harry recovered first, helping Hermione up and then they helped the boy up.

"Oh I'm so sorry 'bout that. We didn't see you when we came in," Harry apoligize and Hermione nodded her head. The boy looked down at his feet and shrugged.

"It's okay. You didn't hurt me and nothing's brok- oh no!" The boy became agitated. Harry and Hermione followed his gaze to see that a beautiful china plate lay broken on the floor. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks before diving for the plate. The boy seemed to get more upset and all the adults were more than a little bewildered. When Harry and Hermione turned back to the boy, the plate was perfect, like it had never had been broken. Hermione smiled at the boy as she handed it back to him.

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter. We're pleased to meet you, and we are sorry for breaking your plate. What's your name?" The boy now went from befuddled to shocked.

"Y-you're H-h-harry Potter? A-as in the H-harry P-potter?!" Harry nodded and the boy continued looking shocked. He seemed to snap out of it and smiled meekly. "I'm Neville Longbottom." Harry shook his hand and Hermione beamed at him. At this point, a frail looking old man stepped forward, smiling.

"Mr. Longbottom I do believe your Grandmother is waiting for you outside." Neville jumped and left the shop after saying good bye. McGonagall stepped forward at this time looking stern.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, when you fixed the plate just now is technically illegal. You cannot use your magic outside of school until after you are seventeen. Now, because there is so much magic here, it is alright but you must never do this around muggles. I will set it up with the ministry so your houses are exception, but do not think that will happen." Hermione and Harry nodded and the elder man turned them around.

" I am Mr. Ollivander. Now, Mr. Potter. It seems only yesterday your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. I remember very clearly." He smiled and turned to Hermione, but Harry interrupted him.

"Excuse me sir, did you say first? As in they had more than one?" Mr. Ollivander laughed and nodded.

"Yes. your mother had three I believe. Your father," He shook his head, "Seems like every year he'd need a new one. I don't understand it still, but the wand is a curious thing…Anyway, if you will wait for a few minutes, I think I will start with the young lady." Mr. Ollivander turned to Hermione and smiled warmly. "Now my dear, your name?" hermione straightened up a bit and smiled tentatively.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." Mr. Ollivander nodded.

"Muggle born, yes? I'm not familiar with the granger name. No matter, Let us begin." Ollivander shuffled back behind the counter and returned a few moments later with several dusty boxes. He opened the first and handed it to Hermione. She waved it experimentally but nothing happened. Ollivander repeated this process several times until Hermione touched a wand, causing it to shoot sparks and rattle everything in the shop. Ollivander smiled but seemed confused.

"Yes, a fine wand. Vine and dragon heartstring. MIldly flexible. Treat it with respect. My dear, you might want to look into your family history. vine wands very rarely chose complete muggle borns. You may have some long lost magical blood." Hermione nodded and after paying for it, sat with her parents while Harry found his wand. Ollivander went through the same process, but an hour longer with Harry. Every wand seemed to react but none accepted him. Ollivander had a sudden thought and several minutes later returned with a single dusty box. Ollivander gingerly gave Harry the wand, and nothing happened. Ollivander looked deflated and moved off. He moved to the very back of the store and did not emerge for another fifteen minutes. When he returned, he looked mildly curious. He handed Harry the wand and Harry smiled. Around him, the boxes flew off shelves, things shatters, and it rained indoors. The adults looked shocked, but none more so than Ollivander.

" … this wand… is one of a kind. It is made of the only branch ever given from a 300 year old oak tree that has incredible healing powers. It's core, is the heart string of the the first silver phoenix. treat this wand carefully Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and paid for his wand. McGonagall faced Harry when they went outside.

"Mr. Potter, I expect great things from you. You too Miss Granger." They both nodded before McGonagall ushered them into the nearest shop. After a few hours, McGonagall took them into the last shop. Inside was an assortment of strange and magical animals.

"Now, you two," McGonagall said, " Hogwarts allows owls, cats, toads, and in rare cases, familiars. A familiar is a magical animal you are connected with. They grow with you. Now, no witch or wizard has had a familiar in almost a century, but I feel the need to warn you two. After all, you have both surprised me already." They nodded and started to look around. Hermione drifted towards the area advertising cats while Harry drifted towards a sign saying exotic. Hermione ran her hands over the tops of cages on either sides while looking for something to catch her eye. Nothing really did until she hear a soft sniffling. She turned to her left and there sat a small black kitten with a certain intelligence in its opened the cage and the small cat mewed as Hermione picked it up. She pet it and was rubbing the back of its neck when the owner turned the corner and gasped.

"M-Miss please put down that animal. I-it's dangerous!" Hermione snorted and scratched the cat under its chin. It purred lightly and nuzzled Hermione's hand. Hermione cooed again and turned to the owner.

"What kind of animal is it? I've never heard of a dangerous kitten." The man proceeded to tell Hermione that the cat was an experiment from a mad wizard who cross bred kneezles with pumas. It caused a small puma with an odorless breath that can knock people out. The cat then turned to Hermione and yawned before looking straight at the owner. The owner looked befuddled before it dawned on him.

"See, that right there, that yawn? It woulda knocked me out like a light. It must be your familiar. It won't harm you or anyone you regularly hang out with. Thank goodness you came in today! I was getting tired of people passing out." Hermione nuzzled the small cat and went to the front to pay. After she bought food, a collar, and some toys, the cat- now named Sleepy- curled around Hermione's neck and promptly fell asleep. The owner explained the animal to mcGonagall and Hermione's parents, who still looked confused afterwards. Hermione wandered off to find Harry.

Harry had drifted to two cages and was equally drawn to both of them. In one, was a beautiful silver coated wolf pup. In the other was a small black and emerald dragon. Harry eventually picked up the small dragon. It growled at first, but then made a strangled cooing sound. Harry laughed and the dragon nuzzled his hand. The same owner who earlier berated Hermione came around the corner and nearly fainted. Here was a small black haired boy who had a highly dangerous hybrid dragon curled around his wrist and a small Lupanious wolf pup- a wolf that grows to the size of a human and has the ability of human speech, licking his hand enthusiastically. The owner ran up to the boy but when he tried to take the dragon from his wrist, the dragon growled menacingly and started clicking its tongue- it was trying to shoot fire at the owner. The owner tried to get the boy away from the pup but it started whining and howling incessantly. The boy turned to the confused owner, who realized what was going on.

"Say, you friends with the bush brown haired girl?" The boy nodded and the owner groaned, " Then these two have both chosen you as their familiar. As you have two, it goes the same for the both of them. They feed of your magic and can not be separated from you for more than a few hours." The owner squinted at the boy and gasped, "Y-you're H-harry Potter! No wonder you have two familiars, the Potters always had familiars. My dad was here when your father chose a kneezle and a wolf…" The owner rambled on while he got Harry everything he needed for his dragon- who he name Shadow- and his wolf pup- who he named Lune. He emerged from the back of the story to see a small puma curled around Hermione's neck, and the adults gaping at him. McGonagall seemed the least surprised, but surprised none the less. McGonagall explained to Harry that as he had two familiars, he could bring both to school, but Shadow must stay in the owlery or around Harry's wrist at all times. Lune was small enough now to sit on Harry's shoulder, but it wouldn't always be that way. As he got older, he'd have to find a way to make sure Lune didn't get into trouble. Harry agreed and they set out to head back to the Leaky Cauldron. On the way there, Harry accidently bumped into a small blond haired boy.

"Watch it," The boy grunted before pulling himself up. Harry apologized and stood up. The blond haired boy looked around apprehensively, He sighed in relief and smiled at Harry.

"Hi, I'm sorry. My name's Draco. Draco Malfoy. My father hasn't noticed I'm missing yet, so I can be nice to you. What's your name?" Harry shook the boy's out-stretched hand.

"'M Harry. Harry Potter. This is Hermione Granger." Draco looked over Hermione and sighed.

** "****It's nice to meet you too. Granger isn't a magical name, so you must be muggle-born. Look, you seem alright, but my family hates muggleborns. We are entirely wizard, from first generation til now. You guys are shopping for Hogwarts," Draco nodded to their packages, "So I'll see you there. Oh bugger, here comes father," and with that, the boy disappeared into the crowd going to opposite direction. Hermione and Harry looked confused, but McGonagall smiled a little, muttering something about making a lion of a snake. **

_**So There's the next chapter! Up next- the duo go to Hogwarts. Okay, so now that we've met Draco, I'm putting out a warning. THIS STORY WILL BE GOOD!DRACO AND EVIL!DUMBLERDORE WITH A GOOD!VOLDEMORT. You have been warned. Thanks for the people who follow this story. as always, I own nothing and please pm, flame, etc.!**_


	8. Chapter 7

The next few days passed largely uneventful for the duo. Hermione insisted on trying a simple cure for boils, which mcGonagall agreed to as long as she was present. Harry and Hermione read the first half of all their textbooks, and when McGonagall returned to supervise their potions, gave them high marks. The next week was the same. The most eventful part of this summer limbo was the duo's familiars. They all got on well, and if Sleepy wasn't curled around Hermione's neck, the half puma was playing with Lune or they were both chasing Shadow. Lune was the size of a small chow chow pup, Sleepy was roughly the same size as Lune, and Shadow was only about a foot tall and a foot long. Hermione and Harry would read their books and summaries chapters while quizzing each other, and when McGonagall returned a few days before school started, she allowed them to practice a few simple spells. Hermione mastered repair spells and Harry was quite good at basic transfiguration. Before McGonagall left that day, she reminded them to be on time for the train in a few days. The both promised and after a few hours, they decided to put down their books and take a walk. The walked around the neighborhood once and when they returned, Hermione's parents and Aunt Petunia were waiting for them.

"Harry, Hermione, we should start getting you packed. Put all your books and materials in your trunk. Then, we are all going out for a treat." Mr. Granger told the two friends. They both nodded and Harry ran over to his house to pack. Hermione bolted up to her room to do the same. In a half hour, they were both packed except for the uniforms the would change into on the train, and their muggle clothes they weren't taking. Their familiars protested being left alone, so Harry and Hermione put on special collars that would make the pets invisible and soundless and the pets took their customary spots as they all piled into Mr. Granger's car and drove a small way to a little Italian restaurant. Hermione and Harry both lit up at this, but were even happier when they found Neville and a woman they thought was his grandmother waiting for them in the back corner of the restaurant. Apparently, Neville's gran had owled Aunt Petunia while they were practicing with McGonagall earlier that day, asking to meet them. Petunia had written back immediately suggesting this restaurant, and sending directions to the place. Neville explained to Harry and Hermione that they were pureblood, but they new about the muggle world too, and actually came to this restaurant frequently. A waitress came by and took their orders while Neville told Harry and Hermione all he knew about Hogwarts. The food soon arrived, and after the delicious meal they went to Harry's house. The kids went up to Harry's room to chat while the adults made arrangements for the day they would go to Hogwarts.

"Yeah, I've heard all the teachers are great. Well, except Snape. He's the potions professor, and head of Slytherin. He only ever likes his snakes and he's mean to everyone else, especially Gryffindors." Neville looked a little apprehensive, "I hope I get into Gryffindor, personally. Ravenclaws are all smart, and I'm not that smart. Gran thinks I'll be a Hufflepuff."

"Well, whatever house we all get in to," Hermione looked at each of them, " We'll still be friends. Right?" Harry nodded and Neville smiled.

"You two are great. I've always had kids my age but they are all snobs. I'm not that good at magic, and they are all amazing. They kept saying I was as good as a muggle. You two are my first friends." Hermione patted his hand and Harry gave him a pat on the back. Neville's grandmother called for him to come down and the three friends said goodbye, Neville promising to come here first so they could go to King's Cross together.

Finally, September first rolled around. For the two pre-teens, it was almost too much to bare. Hermione had woken up at six that morning, gotten ready, finished packing, and ate in all of thirty minutes. At seven o'clock she ran over to Harry's house, slipping in through the side door to find Harry ready, starting at the back garden as if he could make Neville appear. Neville told them that his gran was apparating to them today, which he described as being force through smaller and smaller pipes by the navel. It didn't sound fun, but it was fast and made it much easier to get places on time. Hermione sat next to Harry on the sofa, who jumped at his friend's sudden appearance. Hermione giggled and decided to engage Harry in a game of chess. Harry grabbed the board and they spent the next two hours playing until Harry's stomach rumbled. As if on cue, Aunt Petunia walked in and suggested breakfast. She asked Hermione to stay, but she declined, opting to go back home and find a book for the train ride. Harry made her promise to bring one for him and Neville too.

Around ten o'clock, Hermione was back at Harry's,lightly dozing on the sofa as Harry started reading Great Expectations. She was jolted awake by a loud crack coming from the back garden. She peered out the glass door to see Neville picking himself off the ground while his grandmother brushed off some dust from her dress. Hermione smiled and hugged Neville and Harry clapped him on the back. Now that they were all here, the adults decided they would use muggle transportation. Neville's grandmother greeted the other parents before tapping Harry's trunk with her wand. It shrunk and she stuck it in her purse. She went next door and did the same with Hermione's trunk. Hermione ran next door to grab Sleepy and Harry made sure Shadow was securely wrapped around his neck as he had grown too big to wrap around his wrist, and put Lune in his cage before they all piled in Mr. Granger's car (Expanded by Neville's grandmother so they'd fit comfortably), and drove to King's Cross.

When they got to King's Cross, it was exactly 10:30. Neville's grandmother led the way, explaining that the platform was in between platforms nine and ten, but that it was the fourth pillar advertising platform nine and ten that would lead to platform nine and three-quarters. Neville went first, half- jogging, half- running at the brick wall. To everyone else's surprise, he disappeared. Hermione went next, full out sprinting at the wall. Harry followed hot on her heels, but at a light jog. The Grangers went next, a little apprehensive, and quickly followed by Neville's grandmother. Once they were all on the other side, the children gaped at the shining red train slowly bellowing steam over the heads of children and parents alike, milling about before getting on the train or saying goodbye. Neville's gran, however, believed that mulling about was lazy, and promptly said goodbye to Neville, patting his cheek warmly as the other parents said goodbye to Harry and Hermione. Neville's grandmother went off to enlarge the trio's trunks and charm them so that whatever compartment they chose, the trunks would be there.

"Harry, remember to send shadow with your letters once you get settled in." Aunt Petunia reminded him. He nodded and his aunt stroked Shadow's neck, causing him to squawk happily, earning several envious and surprised looks from passersby. Hermione's parents hugged them both and Aunt Petunia gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek before the joined Neville and jumped on the train, trying to find an empty compartment. They eventually found one and they all settled in. Hermione was reading Hogwarts:A History, Harry reading Great Expectations, and Neville reading a muggle book on plants and roots. After about ten minutes, they heard the whistle blow and all looked at each other.

"Well then, shall we change into our robes now or later?" Neville prompted the other two. Hermione opted to change now, as did Harry. Neville and Harry stepped out so Hermione could close the shades and change into her robes. When she had changed, Hermione stepped out so that Harry and Neville could change. They all settled down again with their books until the compartment door slid open revealing an unfamiliar red head.

"Hey there, I heard Harry Potter's on this train. Anyone seen him?" The redhead demanded. Harry got a bad feeling about this boy, so he shook his head no, quickly copied by Hermione and Neville. The redhead groaned and huffed. "Well, if you see him, come find me. I'm Ron by the way. Ronald Weasley." They all nodded and he left, almost slamming the door behind him.

"We'll want to stay away from him," Neville started after the boy, "Gran says the Weasleys are a confused family, and they only listen to Dumbledore."

"I don't understand. Is that bad thing? I thought Dumbledore was a great man?" Hermione challenged, causing Neville to snort.

"'Mione, my gran was in the Order in the first war. You know about You-Know-Who, right?" She nodded, "Well, she says the only reason my parents are… well, the way they are, is because Dumbledore wasn't careful enough and You-know-who thought I was going to be a threat. He sent Bellatrix Lestrange to my parents house and she tortured them…" Neville seemed to get choked up, so Hermione sat next to him, hugging him tightly. He blushed slightly but seemed to be comforted. Harry decided then he would be wary of Dumbledore. Hermione looked at Harry, the same thought clear in her eyes. Harry was about to say something when Lune started whining, eliciting a squawk from Shadow. This caused the trio to laugh as Harry let Lune out of the cage. After a few minutes of running around the small foot area, Lune took to trying to reach Sleepy, who was happily perched on top of Hermione's trunk.

"Lune, stop trying to torture Sleepy. Let the poor cat sleep. " Harry commanded, picking up the pup. Lune turned to him and concentrated for a minute before talking for the first time.

"w-why m-master?" Harry was so shocked he couldn't answer until he heard the compartment door open.

"Lune, you cannot bug her. She doesn't want to play. You can play later, okay?" Harry scratched his familiar's ears. Draco had just entered and sat next to Harry. Lune looked from Harry to Draco before whining a little.

"Yes master," he turned to a very shocked Draco, "Play, human?" Harry laughed and clapped Draco on his back. Draco snapped out of it and pet Lune, who whined happily, climbing into Draco's lap.

**"****Er… Harry why do you have a wolf and - Oh Merlin, IS THAT A DRAGON?!" Draco yelped, making Lune fall off his lap. The other three laughed before Harry explained his familiars, and Hermione's too. Draco then introduced himself to Neville, apologizing for not noticing him before. Shadow unwrapped himself from Harry's neck and hopped over to Draco's lap. Draco tentatively stroked Shadow's back, causing the small animal to purr in a very cat like way. Once they were all aquainted, the four exchanged stories of their childhood until long after it was dark and the train finally lurched to a halt.**

_**Hi there! Here's chapter seven! I've already decided the house for Neville, but I need help with the other three! Please vote! I do not own Harry Potter.**_


End file.
